The described aspects relate to a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods of determining distances to a golf cup and related targets on a golf course using a wireless communication device.
Avid golfers are aware of the importance of knowing, as accurately as possible, the distance between the golf ball and the golf cup or hole located on the green. In addition, golfers also desire to know the distance between the golf ball and hazards on the golf course, such as water hazards, bunkers, and the like. Knowing these distances allows the golfer to make the proper golf club selection and to choose a strategy for addressing and hitting the ball based on the current lie of the ball, weather/wind conditions, hole location on the green and the like.
A golfer or caddie will use yardage books that include yardage calculations, especially during a competitive tournament. The yardage calculations are relied upon to determine the distance between a ball currently being played and the golf cup or a hazard on the hole being played. Yardage books provide an advantage over guessing the distance based on a visual inspection. However, the yardage books require familiarity with the course being played, in that, the book is prepared prior to the round of golf. Such preparation is inconvenient and, for the recreational golfer, often times inconceivable. In other instances, yardage books may be purchased for a specified course, through the pro shop; however, these books tend to be costly. In addition, yardage books require measuring distances from designated landmarks on a specific hole and making on-the-spot calculations to determine the distance. Additionally, approximations are made for location of the tee boxes and/or the location of the golf cup on the green, both of which may vary on a day-to-day basis. Thus, not only are the determinations prone to human error, the determinations also tend to be very time consuming; exasperating the slow-play problem that plagues many golf courses and/or tournaments.
The recreational golfer will rely on markings on the golf course to determine distance. For example, many courses mark the sprinkler heads with the yardage to the green or post a marker at the 100-, 150-, and/or 200-yard position from the center of the green. However, these markers pose the same problems as the yardage books. They require human interaction, walking off footpaces to the marker to determine an actual distance, which is prone to error and very time consuming. Additionally, the marked distance is to the center of the green and, therefore, does not take into account the actual position of the golf cup on the green.
Monocular-type devices that employ laser rangefinders can be used to enable visual determination of the distance. However, the flagstick is, in most instances, required to be in the hole in order to take a reading, thus prohibiting use while the foursome in front of the golfer is using the green, making use of the device inefficient in terms of time management. Additionally, preferably, the golfer has line-of-sight to the flagstick or another target, such as a bunker or body of water, in order to take a reading. However, in many instances on a golf course, a golfer will not have a line-of-sight to the flagstick or target, such as in the instance of a “blind-shot,” thus making such devices unusable.
Current distance measuring devices and course markings are relegated to determining distance to the center of the golf green as opposed to the actual location of the golf cup. However, these measurements to the center of the green may be wrought with inaccuracy. Golf greens may not have a true “center,” and the distance from the “center” to the periphery of the green may be significant. For example, anything over a few yards may be deemed significant in the eyes of a golfer trying to assess a golf shot. Further, golf cups are transitory in nature, and are rarely placed in the exact center of a green. More often, the golf cup will be placed closer to the periphery of the green, nearer a hazard, to make the hole more challenging to the golfers.
With regard to the transitory nature of the golf cup, a greens keeper will change the location of the golf cup each day or every few days. This is done on two accounts: to lessen foot traffic around the cup and, thus, insure green integrity, and to make the hole more challenging. For example, in a four round golf tournament, the cup location is changed after every round to maximize the challenge presented to the golfers. As such, inaccuracies in determining the distance to a cup may be the difference in making a shot that lands within inches of the golf cup versus a shot that lands in a water hazard or bunker.
Further, for example, Global Positioning System (GPS) devices have been employed, either in handheld devices or incorporated in golf carts, to determine distances on a golf course. GPS devices use satellites to determine a position of the device based on triangulation type calculation. However, GPS devices can be limited to providing only the distance to the front, back, and center of the green as opposed to the actual location of the golf cup. Thus, such devices still require the golfer to make an interpolation and/or calculation as to the exact location of the golf cup on the green.
The use of golf cart based GPS-type systems by golf courses is very limited, due to the high overhead costs incurred in either retrofitting existing golf carts or purchasing entirely new and expensive golf carts. Additionally, golf cart based systems require the golf cart to be located proximate to the golf ball and, thus, in some situations, such as when the course prohibits carts leaving the cart paths due to wet ground or when the ball is located somewhere a cart is incapable of going, it would be impossible to receive accurate distance measurements.
A problem with current handheld GPS-type devices is that golf course information, such as the course layout, is preloaded on the device prior to playing a round of golf. Preloading requires the device to be docked or otherwise connected to a computer to download the requisite course information. If the golfer forgets to preload the course information or does not have ready access to a networked computer prior to playing a round, the GPS device is rendered useless for that particular round of golf.
Additionally, many of the handheld devices are standalone devices specifically dedicated to providing golf course information. Such devices are generally expensive in a number of respects. For example, such devices require the golfer to purchase the standalone device and further require the golfer to purchase and load the device with the proper information prior to the round of golf.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved system for measuring the distance on a golf course, specifically the distance from the current ball/shot location to the golf cup.